Midnight Romances
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: AU. Naruto made a deal with a vampire, Sasuke to gain back his lost father. Now, they're bound to each other and have to face the battles with different vampires. narusasu, minaita, minakushi, hashimada, gaaneji, slight naruhina and sasusaku.


**Midnight Romances **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Characters in this story aren't mine. I only own the plot and OC characters.

**Warning:** Might contain scenes and themes not suitable for some readers. Read at your own risk. Written without a betareader.

...

**Chapter 1: Blood Contract **

...

He took a can of cola from the vending machine and started to walk on the way to their house. His mother had told him to go home as soon as he can for it is his birthday today. The soft cold breeze of the night passed and his whole body shivered from cold. His cerulean eyes stared up at the sky looking at the bright full moon intently.

"The Moon is incredibly big tonight." Namikaze Naruto thought.

He stopped on his tracks as he heard a rustling sound made by the dry leaves from the nearby trees. He heard a chuckle from the cathedral where he stood at the front of it. Naruto looked up at the top of it. He saw a young lad who seems as old as he is. The lad has raven hair and onyx eyes. His stylish hair sways gently at the gust of wind.

Naruto sharpened his eyes meeting the cold gaze of the lad.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The lad replied stoicly.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked again.

"Your blood. I need it." Sasuke replied and bare his fangs to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and stepped aback.

"A Vampire..." Naruto uttured.

He gulped and cringed. A vampire appeared before him. It is the same scene like before.

...

It was full moon when a group of last time he encountered a vampire like him was ten years ago. A bloody scene, he was still young to witness such cruelty. An insane vampire attacked him and he thought he was about to die. Fortunately, his father, Namikaze Minato arrived to save him.

But something's wrong as he looked up to his father. His eyes are crimson red and has elongated fangs. Naruto was left stunned as he watched how his father fight against the vampires who attacked him awhile ago. His strength is unbelievably strong and his speed is incredibly stunning. He defeated them all by himself.

Minato walked away from him after that surprised him.

"Dad!" Naruto called.

Minato stopped and looked back at him with his cerulean colored eyes.

"Naruto. We'll see each other again someday. Take care of your mother. Tell her, I love her." Minato's last words to him.

A dark silhouette of a young man with a pair of red eyes appeared beside his father.

"Let's go, Itachi." Minato said and they disappeared into the thin air leaving alone dumbfounded Naruto at the scene.

Naruto then learned from his mother, Kushina, that he and his father came from the ancient bloodline that has blood of the first vampires on their bloods. Technically, they're humans for their vampire blood hadn't been awakened.

Kushina, who was a human vampire slayer before, knew about Minato's blood origin and was about to kill him. She failed because unexpectedly, they fell in love with each other. They got married and tried to live a normal life like humans. She bore his child and they named him Naruto. Kushina knew that the awakening of their vampire blood is unevitable and they need to participate to the vampire battles in the future.

When Minato met a young vampire named Itachi, she knew that he'll have to leave her and Naruto soon. Minato shared a blood compact with Itachi and his vampire blood started to awaken. Alas, when Minato saw his son attacked by a group of strong vampires, he commanded Itachi to bit him so his vampire blood would be fully awaken and to save his child from the monsters like him. Minato left and never came back since then.

...

Sasuke leaped to the air and landed near where Naruto stands. Their eyes met and Naruto became startled.

"Don't move! Stand still on your feet, Vampire!" a strong feminine voice was heard.

The two young lad turned their heads and saw Kushina standing several meters away from them with a gun on her hands pointing to the vampire lad.

"Mom!" Naruto exclaimed.

Her red hair sways as another breeze passed by.

"Come here beside me, Naruto." she firmly commanded her son and glared to Sasuke who haven't moved on his feet. Naruto run towards his mother and stood beside her.

"I wouldn't allow you to take my son away from me." Kushina hissed to Sasuke and gripped the gun on her hands tighter.

"Woman." Sasuke said coldly. "Give me your son." he added.

"No." Kushina replied. "Why do you need my son's blood?"

"You aren't stupid, aren't you? You know well enough why I want his blood." Sasuke said.

Kushina frowned and gritted her teeth.

"You're just like your brother, Itachi. He took my husband away from me and now you're ripping my son to me." she said that surprised Naruto.

"You are Itachi's brother?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded at him in response.

"Itachi killed our family and relatives. He also made me a vampire which brings me to eternal damnation. My only goal in my wicked life is to kill him with my own hands." Sasuke said as his onyx eyes turned bloody red.

Naruto stared at him sternly and was drifted in his own thoughts. Something passed on his mind.

"Let's have a deal, Sasuke." the seventeen year old Naruto proclaimed.

"Naruto!" he heard his mother exclaimed.

Sasuke raised a brow on him and seemed interested to Naruto's idea.

"What kind of deal?" he asked stoicly.

Naruto smiled and then looked at his mother.

"I'll be your master and give you my blood. In exchange, you must put an end to my father and Itachi's bond so he could come back to us." Naruto declaired.

"But your father is already a vampire." Sasuke reminded Naruto.

"We knew it but we don't care. Right, Mom?" Naruto asked Kushina and she nodded back.

"I'll agree but in one condition." Kushina interceded.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You wouldn't dare to fully awaken my son's blood and turned him to a vampire like yourself." she said sternly.

Silence covered them until Sasuke broke it.

"Fine. I'll be your servant." Sasuke finally close the deal with Naruto.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

Naruto stood at his seat as he saw Sasuke came inside their classroom.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked in dismay.

Sasuke furrow his brows and stared back at Naruto.

"Have you forgotten already? I'm your servant so I'll have to follow you everywhere." Sasuke replied.

**Chapter 2: My Vampiric Servant **

...

**A/n: Hn, my third Naruto fic I guess. Thank you for reading this story. I hope yo****u like it. This story was supposed to be publish several weeks ago but I was left to write and rewrite a lot of chapters then. I'm so sorry if you ever found a lot of grammatical errors for I was too lazy to edit, proofread and revise my story. And if you ****find my story chapter too short, again it is because I'm a lazy writer. *Laughs evilly* Gomen ne! Again, thanks again. Please don't forget to leave a review. Reviews are very much appreciated. **

~Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
